La Vie Nest Pas Facile
by IceAmaterasu
Summary: Title means Life isn't easy. Adrien and Marinette figure out who they really are. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth strikes again. (mhauhauah)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Marinette, a normal girl living a " _normal_ " life. But theres something that only one person knows yet. Because I have a secret.

Adrien was coming over. He was coming over! Yes, this was the oppurtunity! To tell him you're ladyb..

No, just shut up! One part of her brain told her, 'Tell him!' while the other said 'DON'T!'

She was focusing at the screen of her computer. She kept hearing a voice, saying something like.. maorinnite?

Maroinnete?

Mayonise..?

Mayor..

MARINETTE!

"Earth to marinette?" Tikki waved her small hand infront of the teen.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tikki.." She awkwardly smiled, looking at her Kwami.

"You have alot to clean-up if Adrien is coming." Tikki said, giggling slightly.

"What do you mea-.." Marinette's chair turned, facing a whole entire wall of Adrien photos, stickers, all of that.

"Oh." I giggled.

"He won't get here until another 3 hours, so its time to clean!" I smirked.

"Ah, my room is finally fixed." Marinette sighed. There were no longer any piles, and Adrien's face was gone. "Now, I just have to do this.." Marinette smiled, and got out a key.

She locked the dresser filled with Adrien's stuff.

She heard a knock.

"Just on time!" Tikki giggled, and flew behind a pillow.

Marinette opened the door. "Hey, Adrie-.."

"I'm not Adrien, dear." Mom laughed slightly and looked over at me.

"Adrien called, he won't be here until another 2 hours." She said, turning around.

"Agreste problems?" I said.

"Agreste problems." She smiled. She closed the door, walking downstairs.

Tikki flew out. "Bummer." She sighed.

"Now now, we can finally eat! I'm hungry, aren't you?" I lifted my arms up into the air.

"Oh! That sounds great, Marinette!" She flew back into my bag, and I opened my door, walking downstairs. I waved to my parents.

"Hey Dad, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." I asked him.

"Of course, sweetie! Breakfast's outside, but I have to make this cake right now.." He responded, focusing on a cake that looked like Ladybug. Huh, I guess theres never too much of a request for him. "Thanks, Dad!" I happily cheered and grabbed a fork and ran to the table.

A knock on the door. YES! THIS HAD TO BE ADRIEN!

She ran to the door. There stood Adrien. "Hey, um..." He glanced over at my parents.

"LETS GO TO THE PARK YEP MMHM BYE!" He made the worst pokerface and grabbed me, slamming the door shut and literally RUNNING to the park.

No one was there.. Thank ladybug, I could admit to him..

"Listen, Marinette.." He sighed.

"I'm not who you think I am." We both said that at the same time.

"Uhh, what?" We both said that at the same time again.

And realization hit.

"WOAHH NO WAY!" I screamed.

"I thought this was some kinda secret or something." A strange black cat yawned, eating... some sort of cheese? OH GOD THE SMELL! IT HAS TO BE...

 **camembert cheese.**

"This wasn't even supposed to be reveal-..." Tikki was visible.

Tikki glanced at the black cat.

The black cat dropped its cheese and flew over to Tikki.

"Plagg?" Tikki stared at the black cat... Its name must be Plagg! Nice Weird name..

They hugged.. they're friends, then.

"Tikki what is going-

I stopped talking, as I saw a Akuma heading for the school.

"OH DAMN! LETS GO!" I screamed and ran for the school, literally.

"Wha?" Adrien looked at me.

"OH! COMING!" Adrien ran after me, after realizing.

We made it to the school.. It floated near Lila.. NO! NEAR LILA!

I dived for the akuma. "LILA WATCH OUT!" It flew out of my grasp...

Lila looked up, but it was too late. The akuma landed on her necklace.

We froze.

"QUICK QUICK! GRAB IT!" I looked at Adrien.

"UH- OKAY!" He ran for the necklace, but the purple that took her over threw him back.

I blinked, and in a instant I heard a loud bang.

Adrien was slammed into the wall.

And I was next.


	2. Author's note Sorry

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI! I just wanted to say... well you see, I have no desire of continiung this story and a few others. You see, I've been really busy and i've grown and went into some other fandoms. I'm sorry I can't continue it, but I'll try to complete the other ones. 3 you all and thank you for supporting me!)**


End file.
